According to numerous studies, speeding is one of the leading causes of traffic accidents. Accordingly, the control and the reduction of speed limit violations are important to public safety. There are numerous ways to determine the speed of a moving vehicle. For example, a police officer in a police vehicle can determine the speed of a moving vehicle by following the vehicle and monitoring the speedometer of the officer's vehicle. Alternatively, the police officer can use a radar gun or a light detection and ranging (LADAR) device to determine the speed of a moving vehicle.